


Home for the Holidays

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Eve, Drabble, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione couldn't wait for him to come home.





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: long distance for newyearcntdown on LJ.
> 
> Disclaimer I own nothing recognisable from the Harry Potter world and I am not profiting from this story.

Hermione kept staring at the door. She knew she shouldn’t be focused on such, but she couldn’t help it. Charlie was due to arrive at any moment, and she missed her boyfriend dearly. They had agreed to just meet at the Burrow this year for Christmas Eve, and then he’d go home with her to her flat. She was getting antsy as the time passed on.

“Earth to Hermione,” Ginny said, waving a hand in front of Hermione’s face.

She looked back at Ginny, blushing. “Oh, I’m sorry,” she murmured, embarrassed.

“Look, I know Charlie’s running a little late, but he’ll be here,” Ginny assured her.

“Long distance relationships suck,” Hermione muttered, glancing at Ginny. “I hate not seeing him for so long.”

“I know,” Ginny said, reaching out and taking her friend’s hand. She gave it a reassuring squeeze. “But look at the bright side, you only have seven more months of your internship at St. Mungo’s, and then you’ll be able to be with Charlie. The position as the Healer for the Reserve is being held for you, right?”

“Right,” Hermione said, nodding.

“See? Just a few more months, and then your relationship won’t be long distance.” Ginny smiled. “Focus on the positive.”

“Sorry,” Hermione murmured. “I’m probably being such a buzzkill.”

Ginny laughed it off. “Nope, just a girl madly in love with one of my many brothers.” She stood, pulling Hermione up with her. “Let’s get some mulled cider and cookies. Charlie will be here soon, but until then, let’s have a good time.”

Smiling, Hermione nodded. “All right, let’s go.”

“Mum made mincemeat pie for dessert,” Ginny said, pulling Hermione along. “It’s the best, and one of Charlie’s favourites. I can’t wait to have it.”

“Me too,” Hermione said, her mouth watering slightly at the thought.

“Girls, can you help me set the table?” Molly asked, standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

“Sure,” Hermione answered. “Ginny, go grab us some cider and I’ll meet you in the kitchen.” She followed Molly to the kitchen and began to help set the table.

“He’ll be here soon,” Molly said, using her wand to check on the food currently cooking.

“I know,” Hermione said, smiling. “I just miss him.”

“Me too,” Molly said quietly. “You know, I wish he’d stay closer to home, but after years of trying to persuade him, I know that he’ll never leave the reserve.”

Hermione laughed. “He loves his dragons too much, you know that.”

“But at least he’ll have you there,” Molly said, smiling at her warmly.

Hermione blushed, but nodded, silently praying that Molly wouldn’t start on the two of them getting married. She knew that she wanted to marry Charlie, but the moment would happen when the two of them were ready, not because Molly insisted on it.

The door swung open with a bang, revealing a snow-covered Charlie. “I’m home,” he announced, grinning in the doorway.

“Charlie!” Hermione shrieked in excitement, stopping what she was doing. She ran towards him, throwing herself into his arms.

He caught her, holding her tightly as he kissed her tenderly. “I’ve missed you.”

“Me too,” Hermione murmured against his lips, burying her face into his chest. She hugged him tightly, knowing that the rest of the holidays would be perfect now that he was here.


End file.
